Little Sun Dragon
by InfinityDragonSlayer
Summary: After a freak incident with a strange Dust crystal, Yang shrinks! Now, only 2 inches tall, she must go on an adventure to find her girlfriend. Written to celebrate 100 followers on May Contain Side Effects! (Two shot) (Bumblebee) For Monty.
1. Chapter 1

One year ago I was sitting down at my computer, adding the finishing touches to the first chapter of May Contain Side Effects. I was ecstatic to publish it as it was story that had been on my mind for a while.

I wanted to publish it that day because, with all the fan-art being posted, I wanted to wish him a quick recovery my own way. I don't know the way of the pencil but I do know the way of the pen, or in this case the keyboard.

You probably know who I'm talking about. The creator of my favourite show and my inspiration, Monty Oum.

I finished the chapter, feeling somewhat proud, and opened the browser. When I opened Facebook I saw the words: "Rest in Peace Monty Oum". I'll never forget that moment. I covered my eyes and sat there for about an hour, just me and those words. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, I don't know why. I wrote a small message to honour him and posted it on this site. Now that I think back to it, I probably could have done a better job, but I can't bring myself to change it anymore. This message is probably as badly written as the last one and honestly, I don't really care. I'm simply writing this as I go.

His famous words were: "Keep moving forward". And we did. Not just the community, but the Rooster Teeth crew as well. Monty may have perished, but his ideas live on in the minds of others. Most of us didn't have the pleasure to meet him, and yet he has inspired us all to create, whether it's art or literature or animations.

I think he would be proud of what his show has achieved. His legacy lives on, with a fantastic third volume and even a Japanese dub. I can safely say that he is the person I look up to the most.

Today, we raise our glasses to Monty Oum.

Thank you for everything.

* * *

The sounds of metal clashing against metal echoed through the training room. A collective gasp sounded whenever a combatant missed his opponent by just a few inches. Whenever one of the fighters lost part of his Aura, whether it was a large chunk or just a sliver, a fight started between the supporters by cheering and booing.

But today was different. The match was about to begin and yet the crowd was dead quiet. An air of suspense was going through the onlookers. Not a single student of Beacon wanted to miss this fight. One of the school's greatest fighters was going to duel one of Atlas' students. The first year students were obliged to fight at least one of the exchange students.

The silence in the arena was disrupted by two extremely excited teams.

"Kick his butt, Yang!"

"You better not make our team lose face, you oaf!"

"Pancakes!"

"Nora!"

Yang Xiao Long looked up and smiled at the cheers and antics of her teammates and friends. She promised her sister that she would win this fight and there was no way she was going to break that promise.

Her eyes locked onto her opponent, an Atlesian student that went by the name of Silber. His long silver hair almost reached his shoulder. The boy had changed from his alabaster school outfit to a black battle outfit. He donned some sort of customized military outfit, with reinforced pads along on the upper body and a white belt with multiple pouches to top it off. Not the most stylish choice in Yang's opinion, but it certainly gave enough opportunity for storage and defence.

While she wasn't particularly intimidated by her opponent, she had yet to see his weapon. Before the fight Weiss had reminded her multiple times that almost all Atlesian huntsmen were adequate Dust wielders. Yang would have to be on her guard for any surprise attacks.

She had a bad feeling about this match. Not that she was afraid of losing, no, there was something else she couldn't put her finger on.

Ember Celica unfolded over her arm, the warm metal giving her a boost of confidence. She cocked back the gauntlets and waited in a battle stance.

The buzzer echoed through the room. The match had started.

Silber drew a long, silver rifle with markings engraved from the stock to the barrel. The sleek, elegant design reminded Yang of Weiss' own Myrtenaster. It must be some kind of Atlesian thing.

Her opponent wasted no time in firing. The first shots were easy to block with her armoured gauntlets and she began to sprint forward while shielding herself. She looked up just in time to see a red energy shot rushing towards her with incredible speed.

Dodging to the right, a crater was left were she had just been standing. That was too close. It seemed the bastard had the ability to infuse his shots with Dust. Her speculations were correct when she saw the marking on his rifle glow faintly.

Two could play this game.

A cocky smirk was stretched across his face, only agitating her even more. She was going to enjoy wiping the floor with him.

Wasting no time, she reloaded Ember Celica with her long range shells. Before Silber could ready his weapon she sent a barrage of fire his way. The sudden fear in his eyes made her smirk, she had the upper hand. Using the suppressive fire to her advantage she quickly closed the distance between them.

She cocked her fist back and threw a powerful punch at his torso, only to have it blocked by Silber's weapon. The rifle seemed to have a long blade along the barrel. Of course it wasn't just a rifle, it never was.

"I've got more tricks up my sleeve." He seemed to have regained his arrogance. It only made her want to punch his smirking face in more.

They began dealing blows. The heat of the battle excited Yang; it had been too long since she had a good fight. Not that her opponent was good or anything, he was barely able to defend himself from her flurry of attacks.

He took a wild swing at her. Not bad, but far too coordinated. While he seemed like a trained fighter, he lacked the element of surprise. She easily blocked his sword and gave him roundhouse kick in return.

But all of a sudden he retorted. Yang could barely see the razor sharp blade of his sword closing in to her face! No time to block! She let herself fall backward to put as much distance between her and the sword that would have sliced her neck. That was way too close for comfort.

She had been underestimating her opponent. It appeared the silver haired boy from Atlas was more competent than she'd originally thought. He didn't waste any time while he had the upper hand. Swing after swing he threw at her, slowly driving her back across the training room floor. The onslaught of attacks drew cheers from the Atlesian crowd while the Vale students were a mess of incomprehensible shouts.

One voice stood out from the rest: "You can do it, Yang! We believe in you!"

It was Ruby, of course it was. Hearing her sister's voice gave Yang new energy. She had promised her sister that she was going to win and that was exactly what she planned to do. No one made her break a promise to her little sister, not even this prick from Atlas.

His horizontal slash aimed towards her head almost didn't faze her as she leaned back on instinct. Almost. A little strand of blonde hair floated towards the ground from the edge of his blade.

Oh, now he had crossed the line! She welcomed the fire and rage that erupted from within her with open arms. Her vision reddened as her mind focused on one thing: beating the silver haired asshole so hard in the ground that he would regret ever stepping a foot on the training floor.

Yang roared in anger. Silber squeaked in fear.

The tiles under her almost cracked as she surged forward.

She made sure to savor every little detail of Silber's frightened face before sending him flying with a well-aimed uppercut. The impact as he crashed into the ground made his bladed rifle clatter.

Her opponent was now weaponless and his aura level was nearing the red zone while hers was still half full.

As fast as she had lost the upper hand, she had regained it. She just needed one good punch to connect and she would be victorious. This was almost too easy.

In a desperate attempt to keep her fury from him, Silber opened one of his pouches and took a Dust crystal before throwing it with all his remaining strength towards her. The crystal exploded, that made the room shake and the onlookers scream in surprise. Yang got a fist full of Dust which was burned off immediately by the sheer heat emanating from her body.

His attempt at taking her out with Dust was definitely brave, but just as stupid.

Yang exploded. What could have been described as a raging bonfire escalated in an erupting volcano.

Losing herself completely in her semblance, she surged forward again. The ground beneath her cracked and loose pieces of stone and dust were instantly reduced to ashes. Her brain was focused on ending the match and her opponent as fast as possible.

Silber tried to slither away, but to no avail. She was on him immediately.

Before he could even think about surrendering, he crashed into the back wall of the training ground courtesy of a sucker punch delivered by the goddess of fire and destruction herself.

A noise was heard through the room, indicating the end of the match. Yang had won. Not that it was unexpected, but ecstasy flooded through her veins nonetheless.

The students of Beacon exploded in applause. Pride filled Yang up as her teammates cheered louder than everyone else. Her baby sister had a huge grin on her face and even Weiss' usually stoic composure seemed to have been thrown out of the window. She sent Blake a wink which made the raven haired girl look away shyly.

It may have been a simple training match, every victory against a student from the other academies was a victory for the whole school. The fact that she had succeeded in wiping that stupid smirk off the Atlesian student made it even better.

A groan escaped Yang's lips as she let herself fall onto hard wood. How could Beacon afford massive training rooms but didn't bother placing more comfortable benches was beyond her. The least they could have done was providing some damn pillows! She could hear professor Port's voice echo in her head: "A hunter or huntress must always be prepared to live under the harshest circumstances!" Did that include their locker room as well?

She sighed happily as she stretched her legs, feeling the kinks in her muscles smoothen out slowly. For once she was glad she didn't have training the next day, her body was going to be extremely sore. It seemed that Dust explosion had done a bigger number on her then she had originally thought.

Yup, a shower was going to do her wonders. She couldn't wait to feel the cold water cascading over her skin. She groaned again as she realized that she still had to change out of her combat gear. If it wasn't for Ember Celica and her leather vest she wouldn't have bothered undressing.

She kicked her locker open and began unstrapping her gauntlets, which was difficult because the leather straps were worn and soaked in sweat. Reminding herself to take Ember Celica to maintenance, she stored them inside her locker before taking out a water bottle.

Her throat felt incredibly dry, a side effect of extensive use of her semblance, but nothing some gulps of fresh, cool water couldn't fix. The bottle cap rolled over the floor and she began gulping the liquid down generously. The liquid felt like a blessing after the fight, effectively cooling her off.

Suddenly her body didn't cool down anymore. No, her temperature was increasing exponentially!

"W-what's happening?" Yang groaned. Her head felt light.

She had to lean against her open locker, desperately fighting to stay conscious. She thought she was about to lose, when all of a sudden something escalated inside her body. Her stomach began to make flips and she felt like she was falling.

The sensations lessened and she was able to think straight again. She looked around the locker room when her breathing suddenly hitched.

Everything was… growing! The locker room was rapidly expanding around her. The lockers were reaching the heights of buildings. Even the stupid benches were becoming immense in size.

Her mind came to a grinding halt.

The room wasn't growing. No, it was much worse than that. She was shrinking!

The bottle outgrew her hand and before she knew it, it was bigger than her. She feared that she was going to shrink into nothingness.

Luckily the transformation stopped before that was the case. She compared her height in the reflection of the water to the height of the bottle. She felt dizzy when she realized she was only about two inches tall!

Her mind started racing as questions poured inside her head.

What could have caused this? Did someone do this to her? Was she attacked in the locker room? Her heart pounded in her chest as she realized her assailant might still be in the room. She quickly looked around but there wasn't a soul to be found.

Or maybe… maybe it was the Dust crystal Silber had thrown at her? Yang had never heard about a Dust with transformation properties, let alone shrinking. Although, now that she thought about it, the crystal did look unfamiliar.

Whatever the case, she wouldn't find any answers here. She needed to somehow get out of the locker room and find someone who could help her. Her sister came first to mind. She might not be able to help Yang but at least she would be safe with Ruby.

While Yang wasn't overly worried about the predicament she was in, she did realize she was incredibly vulnerable at this size. Even the water bottle she had been chugging water from it just a moment ago could kill her if it fell down!

She needed to get down from her spot inside her locker first, otherwise she wouldn't be able to get anywhere. She ran up to the ledge of the shelf only to find that the drop was dizzyingly deep. There was no way she would survive the fall if she jumped. She needed something to get down safely, but the only things on top of the shelf were her water bottle and Ember Celica.

The now massive yellow gauntlets looked awesome from her perspective! In fact, almost everything looked so much cooler and, as Pyrrha would say it, grander than before! She stared in awe at the huge metal plates and her mind couldn't even fathom that she used to wear, let alone use, these weapons of mass destruction.

But even though Ember Celica was much bigger than before, it still wouldn't help her get down. She went over her options. She could try to push the water bottle over and try sliding down the water trail, but that seemed reckless even to her standards. She could try climbing inside Ember Celica and ride it down the locker to cushion her fall, but she doubted she could lift one of the hunks of metal.

She walked closer.

An idea popped up in her head. She could try to climb inside her gauntlet and activate the firing mechanism. The knockback would send it flying out of the locker, at least she hoped it would. Yes, it was perfect! Even the angle was just right, the barrel of her weapon was aimed towards the back wall of her metal prison.

This plan might not be the safest, what other option did she have? The water bottle was a bust and she couldn't carry the gauntlets. And to be fair, who was she to turn down a chance to take a ride in her own weapon?

Yang checked if her aura still worked in her shrunken state. If it didn't, then a few bruises or some broken bones would be the least of her worries. A faint warmth inside her proved that it did indeed still work. The question was did she still have enough to shield her from the fall?

A faint booming in the background startled Yang out of her train of thought. She crept closer to the edge and spied outside the locker. The locker room was still as empty as before. And yet, she knew something was moving.

Something big.

The sound increased in volume fast. Whatever it was, it was coming towards _her_! She stumbled away from the edge. While she didn't know what it was, every fibre in her body screamed run and hide.

The booms that made the metal of the locker tremble under her reminded her of one thing: Grimm Goliaths.

While she had only seen the beasts from a distance, their massive size had made their immense power clear to her. She wasn't sure she would be able to survive an encounter with one of the monsters, let alone be able to beat it. Not in the state she was in.

Panic. While her transformation had made her feel nervous before, it was still leagues away from the sheer fear she was experiencing now. Hiding spot, she needed a hiding spot!

Abandoning all her curiosity as to what the thing approaching was, she dived inside Ember Celica. The insides were still damp from her sweat, but she couldn't care less at the moment.

With a pounding heart Yang waited. What if it looked around the locker room? What even was it? If it was in fact a Grimm, could it smell her?

Thank Dust she hid in her gauntlet. The musky scent of her sweat would camouflage her from any sense of smell, while the darkness around her hid her from vision.

The thing didn't leave. With every passing second Yang become more nervous. Did it know she was here?

"Yang?"

The powerful voice shook the locker around her. The world slowed down around her. It had spoken. More so, it had said her name! Whatever was looking for her, it was not a Grimm as she had feared.

"Are you here?"

Yang felt everything vibrate slightly around her. She had a hard time recognizing the voice through the thick padding of her gauntlets. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

The booming footsteps came closer. Yang's breath hitched. It didn't matter if it was a Faunus or a human, she didn't really want to be found. Not while she was this vulnerable.

The person spoke again. This time they didn't call for her, it sounded like they were muttering to themselves. "She must have already left for the dorm. Strange, it isn't like her to hurry away after a match."

Yang heard everything they had said crystal clear. The close proximity made it possible for her to distinguish their voice. They definitely sounded feminine.

The heavenly sounds soothed her ears.

That's when it hit her. This wasn't any woman. This was the soft, angelic voice that was able to make her heart flutter every time she heard it. She could hit herself over the head, how had she not recognized it sooner?

If the woman was who she thought it was, it would be safe for her to come out. Yet she remained cautious, as she started inching closer towards the light. She poked her head out of the gauntlet.

The woman had her back turned towards her. A waterfall of raven black hair cascaded down her back. Yang would recognize those long strands of beauty anywhere, even without the little black bow on top of the head.

Blake!

Yang was always happy when she saw her partner and recent girlfriend, now she was ecstatic! She didn't mind being found, on the contrary she wanted Blake to see her. She was sure Blake would be able to help her. She only needed to grab the girl's attention. She climbed onto the cold metal floor of the shelf, hastily making her way towards her friend. It was clear to her that Blake hadn't noticed her yet and if she didn't hurry the girl might leave without her!

As she feared, the distance between Blake and her expanded slowly. Blake started to walk away from the locker.

"Blake! Wai-!"

Her voice was cut off as she lost control of her legs. Somehow she had managed to get her leg stuck in one of Ember Celica's straps. How incredibly stupid of her.

The edge came closer at rapid speed, she couldn't stop herself anymore! Her tiny body tumbled over the edge. Yang screamed as she plumaged towards her demise.

That's when she noticed a black cloth entering her vision and approaching her at rapid pace. Instinctively she swung her arms wildly, trying to grab onto what might be her last chance of survival.

She screamed in pain as she felt her arms almost getting ripped off. Her hands had been able to grab the cloth. Luckily for her the last remnants of her aura had lessened the strain on her arms otherwise she would have let go.

The agony in her arms and hands slowly lessened, making her able to observe her surroundings.

Her breath got stuck in her throat as she realized where she was.

She was hanging on one of Blake's coattails. The sheer enormity of her girlfriend was completely overwhelming. The distance between her and the floor was dazzling her. Her mind had a hard time imagining just how big Blake was, at least from her standpoint.

A red blush crept over her cheeks as she looked up, giving her a good view from her girlfriend's beautiful curves. Even though the two of them were dating and Blake probably wouldn't mind, Yang still looked away. She didn't want to ogle her derriere like some kind of pervert.

Besides she had more urgent things at hand than admiring her partner's body. Blake seemed to have heard her thanks to her enhanced Faunus hearing. She quickly turned around. A little too quickly in Yang's opinion. The little girl had to hang on for dear life to her lifeline. Testing her luck again by letting go seemed like a really bad idea. Yang was begging all that was mighty for Blake to stop, she was getting nauseous.

As if the gods had heard her plea, the rapid motion stopped. Blake must have thought she was imagining things and began to make her way towards the hall. She was still unaware of Yang's distraught situation.

Yang knew she had to make her girlfriend notice her somehow but she was too busy making sure she held onto the fabric that stood between her and certain death. Yelling up to Blake seemed like a really bad idea at the moment. She didn't want her spinning around again as long as she wasn't safe from falling. Why didn't Blake's jacket have some kind of belt for her to strap into? Would that have been too easy?

Wrapping her arms tightly in the thick fabric she managed to get herself into a somewhat secure position. She began gathering air in her lungs, getting ready to shout as loud as she possible could.

Unfortunately, just as she was ready to scream her head off Blake entered the main hallway towards their dormitory. It seemed Yang had used up all her luck during her match and her fall from the locker. Blake definitely wouldn't be able to hear her in the bustle. Besides, the last thing she wanted was someone else noticing her. The thought alone about unspeakable things they could do to her made her stomach churn.

Loud voices protruded her ears as hordes of students passed them by. She wanted to cover those ears but realized she couldn't. Hopefully it wouldn't take long for them to reach their dorm.

If she was honest with herself, she was starting to enjoy clinging on to Blake. The impressive steps her girlfriend took shook Yang up and down. It felt like a ride from an amusement park. Blake the giant amusement park. Yang snickered at her own ridiculous ideas.

Her joy was short lived however. They passed an open classroom just as students inside were dismissed. A flood of students sped past Blake, who tried to dodge them. The wind and motion was making it very hard for Yang to hold on.

Suddenly one of the students bumped hard against Blake's hip.

Yang felt her arms slip out of the black velvet!

With a scream she fell towards the ground. She tried to use her aura as a shield, but she didn't nearly have enough. This was it, she was done for. Even if the fall didn't kill her, then the hordes of students stomping around would.

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. But the clap failed to happen.

Instead she felt herself slide down a smooth slope before hitting a hard surface with a thump. Strange, she could still feel every part of her body. How was she not dead?

She opened her eyes, curious as to where she was. What made her even more confused was the fact that, wherever she was, it was almost pitch black. Only a few rays of light shone down from the top. She must have slid inside something, but what?

Yang began to feel around. The surface was made of rubber. A slightly musky odor invaded her nose, reminding her of her feet after a long day of training.

Her mind came to a grinding halt. Completely enclosed? Rubber surface? Feet?

Yang was inside someone's shoe!

The faint clacking of wood against stone could be heard under her made her assume it was a girl.

Something bumped against the outside of the shoe, making Yang lose her balance and roll towards the front of the shoe!

Just as she was about to get up a giant foot, clad in nylon, pinned her down. Luckily for her, the girl wearing the shoe appeared to have soft soles which didn't squish her.

To her despair, she realized she couldn't breathe under the mass of flesh. Great, if she wasn't crushed by the enormous foot, she would be suffocated by it. What a way to go.

She involuntarily took a sniff of the foot's odor and was surprised it didn't smell as unpleasant as she had feared. Was that a hint of lavender?

Outside, Blake was annoyed. Somebody had rudely bumped into her and hadn't even apologized. The nerve of some people! On top of that, something had gotten its way inside her shoe. She couldn't really stop in the crowded halls, so she would have to wait until she was at her dorm to check out what it was.

The girl increased her pace. The sooner she got out of this crowd and that thing out of her boot, the better. If someone would somehow tell her that it was in fact her girlfriend rolling under her foot, she would think they would be ripe for the mental hospital.

Inside the boot, Yang was having a hard time. Yes, she was able to breathe again, but she couldn't say she enjoyed getting stepped on. When she had thoughts of having a girl on top, she certainly hadn't imagined this.

All she could was lie down and pray that the girl would reach her destination soon.

Several minutes of being manhandled by a giant foot later, Yang was getting hot and sweaty. Wherever the girl was going, she wanted to get there fast. While that was a good thing for Yang, it did mean that the temperature inside the shoe was rising. The humid air was getting difficult to breathe.

All of a sudden the movement stopped. Having lost all sense of orientation, Yang had no idea where they were. Where they in the girl's dorm? Where they even still in the school? A scary idea popped up in her mind: what if the girl hadn't noticed her and wasn't going to take off her shoe?

Her train of thought was interrupted as the colossal foot began to withdraw from the shoe. The gods had listened to her prayers!

Light began to shine down from the opening onto her. A cool draft blew her golden hairs out of her sweat covered face.

Her whole world shifted and she rolled towards the heel of the boot. With a soft thud she hit the back wall. She was too tired to even try to stand up. Relief filling her chest, she stared at what was unmistakably the ceiling of a dorm room.

Two striking golden eyes filled her entire vision. Her chest was filled with shock and euphoria. She had feared she would never see those two orbs of perfection ever again.

"Blake?"

"Y-Y-Yang?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Greetings my dearest readers,

It's very late, so I'll keep this brief.

It's been a while, I know, and I'm very sorry for the delay.

I decided to make the one shot a two shot, because it was simply becoming too long. I blame it on the fight scene in the beginning.

I won't be making promises about my upload dates anymore because it seems I keep breaking them. In Monty's name I will try to write more often.

My apologies if I seem a bit straightforward, but I'm a little emotional and tired at the moment, you can probably guess why.

Last but not least, I can't thank you guys enough for reaching over 100 followers on MCSE!

Please review, follow and favorite or you'll be next one to get trapped under Blake's foot.

DragonSlayer out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Guess what? I'm not dead! It's true that this update has been delayed for way too long, and while I have some excuses, it's not nearly enough to explain my six months of absence. It's been difficult to get back into writing, but I'm going to try my best this time to continue to do so.

Thank you for all your kind messages and reviews!

This is the second and final chapter to Little Sun Dragon, after this I'm getting back to May Contain Side Effects. It's been way too long since I've updated that.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Her whole world shifted and she was rolled towards the heel of the giant boot. With a soft thud she hit the back wall. She was too tired to even try to stand up. Relief filling her chest, she stared out through the opening of the boot, at what was unmistakably the ceiling of a dorm room.

Something massive cast its shadow over her. Two striking golden eyes filled her entire vision. Her chest filled with awe and euphoria. She had feared she would never see those two orbs of perfection ever again.

"Blake?"

"Y-Y-Yang?"

Blake's day had started great. The school had refilled their provision of tuna, her favorite fish, and the sequel to her all-time favorite _definitely not smut_ book, Ninjas of Love, had been announced. It had got even better when her beautiful girlfriend had beaten the shit out of that guy from Atlas. Blake wasn't particularly fond of the militaristic bureaucracy of that kingdom.

And what a fight it had been. While it hadn't been Yang's best match, it had still been a spectacle. When Silber had thrown that Dust at her girlfriend she had jumped up alongside her teammates and friends and roared in anger. Luckily, the explosion had only succeeded in pissing Yang off more.

But after the blonde's victory her day had spiraled down. As Yang's girlfriend, she had hoped to be the first to congratulate her. Her hopes had been shot down immediately as she had found the locker room empty. Ember Celica lying in Yang's open locker had confirmed that the girl had been there alright. Blake had been confused, Yang wasn't one to rush back to their dorm after a match. The girl always liked to bask in the glory of her victory first before running off to redress. But as she couldn't think of any other place where Yang could possibly be, she'd decided to check it out anyway.

Her luck had started to decrease, that much was certain when that rude guy bumped into her on her way to the dorm. Just shortly after, she had felt a pebble under her foot, annoying her little toe immensely. Whether it were the gods taunting her or just rotten luck, she had somehow managed to get a pebble in her shoe, or what? While she hadn't even been outside? Wonderful.

As she entered the dormitory and trod up the stairs she noticed the pebble didn't feel as hard or cool as a stone is expected to do to her nylon clad foot at all. On the contrary, it felt rather soft and warm. Had a piece of gum somehow gotten inside her boot? It didn't feel sticky … She would check it out, but first Yang.

Running through the hall, she still saw no sign of Yang. The girl hadn't left that much earlier than her, had she? She had the feeling that she should have found Yang by now. Especially at the speed she was going at. Blake was beginning to worry about her girlfriend, what if something had happened to her?

The door of their room came into view. She got out her scroll and held it to the security pad. A soft click sounded from the lock and the door swung open.

The room was completely void of people, there was no sign that Yang had even been here. Blake checked the bathroom just to be sure, but everything looked untouched since they had left. The worry in her chest was only growing by the second. Blake knew she was exaggerating, Yang was a big girl who could easily take care of herself. Besides, Beacon was one of the safest places in Remnant. And yet, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that something was wrong.

She was about to step out of the room when she felt the object bump against her foot again. That did it for Blake. She had to check what the hell had gotten in her boot before continuing her search. She took a seat on top of her bed and began untying her shoes. She didn't know why, but for some reason she decided to take off her other boot first. When she finally pulled off her right boot, she did it really carefully she didn't want to send the object flying across the room, after which she would never find out what it had been. She gently tilted the black boot. She was being ridiculous. She was acting like it was some magical creature or something while it probably was just some filthy piece of gum or some sand. She argued with herself that it might be powdered Dust. If Ruby and Weiss' first meeting was anything to go by, she knew it could unleash its energy even with the smallest disturbances. She didn't really have the ambition to blow herself up in her own dorm.

When the object rolled into view, her mind malfunctioned.

She had been prepared for it to be a clad of gum, some Dust maybe or even a miniscule Grimm. Hell, she had even been prepared for it to be a spider! She had been prepared for anything really, except this.

From her boot gently rolled the disheveled and sweat covered form of her girlfriend! The only difference was that her girlfriend wasn't usually the size of a pinky, if this variant was even that large!

A tiny voice sounded in her ears, bringing her mind back to reality. "Blake?" Although it seemed far quieter and softer than usual it was undoubtedly the voice of Yang. Blake didn't even know if she would have been able to hear it without her Faunus heritage.

She had problems finding her own voice, only able to make sounds even smaller than Yang's. Eventually she was able to stammer out: "Y-Y-Yang?" The tiny figure reacted visibly, confirming that this was indeed the one and not Blake's mind playing tricks on her.

She was petrified. She expected panicking, hyperventilating, passing out, something! But the situation was so unreal that she could but sit there motionless and watch.

Meanwhile the cold breeze and fresh air free of feet heat was working wonders to Yang. Her skin had heated up to feverish temperatures during her unconventional trip so she stood there cooling down resting against the inside of the boot. When she looked back at Blake she was surprised by the visible shock her girlfriend was in. She saw golden pools filled with distress, making her forgetting about her own problems.

"Blake."

The raven haired beauty just stared at her but didn't respond.

Yang rose her voice this time. " _Blake!_ "

That seemed to have some effect.

"Blake?" she repeated, as loud she could.

"Y-y-yang?"

"Easy, breathe. Everything is going to be fine."

Blake closed her huge eyes and began to inhale and exhale slowly, which felt like a strong wind playing tricks on Yang. After a few minutes Blake seemed to have calmed down enough as she opened her eyes and extended an enormous hand towards Yang.

While Yang didn't really want to be carried again, she had to admit that it would be a lot more comfortable in Blake's caring hand than in her shoe, especially now the giantess had noticed her presence. She jumped onto the palm and Blake lifted it to eye level. Although she had calmed down significantly her eyes were still filled with concern.

"H-how? How can you be this … size? This small, Yang? What happened?" Her voice was still trembling slightly and her breath caused Yang's long hair to waver.

"I'm afraid your guess is as good as mine Blakey, but it might have something to do with that Dust crystal."

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"Well, while I was putting away Ember Celica I suddenly felt very hot and light headed. The next thing I know is that I was shrinking exponentially and I got stuck on the shelf of the locker. I tried to come up with a solution to get down, but then someone entered and I hid inside one of my gauntlets. When I noticed it was you I tried to get your attention, but somehow I got my leg stuck and fell. Which was not too bad, as I was able to grab one of your coattails, not that you noticed. Then that guy crashed into you and I slithered off into your boot."

Blake narrowed her eyes and looked her girlfriend up and down, everything seemed to have somehow scaled alike, even the clothing. She took notice of the untamable blonde manes all tangled up and clinging together. This girl had gone through a rough time.

"W-wait, you were in my shoe the whole time?" It was a pointless question, the disheveled state of Yang made the answer clear enough.

It was then that it hit her, the full scale of the journey her girlfriend must have had to endure on their way towards their room. A hell of a journey. The hell _she_ had put her through.

Blake had every right to feel guilty. Why hadn't she simply stopped at a bench or something and check? No, she had to be stubborn and stagger on, wait until she was at their dorm.

Horrible thoughts were flooding her mind like an unstoppable waterfall. Had she pressed a little too hard Yang could have gotten seriously hurt. Or worse, she could have crushed the poor girl under her foot without even noticing.

Yang's laughter filled her ears. "Yeah, I was. Come to think about that was pretty crazy huh? If somebody would have told me yesterday I would end up in your shoe, I would have thought they were insane. It sure was an unfortunate turn of events that got me into your shoes. Oh, imagine all the puns I could-"

"Y-Yang," Blake interrupted the rambling girl.

She tried to hold back her tears, like she had done so many times in the past, but a few droplets made it past her barrier.

Yang saw that the giantess before her was about to succumb to her distress again, and she decided to act quickly. She hated to see her girlfriend cry.

"Sorry, I was just joking. Look Blake, the point is that I'm here now, safe and sound with you."

Blake wasn't convinced.

"B-but I hurt you Yang, I put you in danger probably more than any person has before. I don't dare imagine how bad and humiliating it must have been in there. How can you be so calm around me?"

"It wasn't that bad under your feet. Maybe a little humid. And hot. But that's about it. You really do move like a cat, you know." Yang gave the girl a sunny grin to ease the tension in the room down to a comfortable level, which hadn't happened yet.

"But Yang-" She groaned mentally. She loved this woman to no end, but she could be so damn stubborn sometimes!

"Blake, it's fine. Really. Besides, if there is one person I wouldn't mind getting stepped on, it would be you. Although, I won't deny I'm glad that you found me. And I'll admit you really do have gracious feet."

Blake's cheeks reddened, Yang's small compliment didn't miss the desired reaction.

"Yang…" Blake sighed deeply and a weak smile flashed across her lips. "Fine, have it your way. But if you think that you can talk me out helping you, then you're wrong."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Blakey!" Yang piped up.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you look very cute this size," Blake winked at her. Yang felt her cheeks burning as two big pools of gold stared at her affectionately. "But still, in all seriousness, we need to find a way to reverse this."

"Silber is probably our best lead, he's the only one who knows what that Dust crystal does."

Her massive girlfriend hummed in agreement, a vibration that made Yang's body tingle. "He is, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you in this room, nor taking you with me. What if we gave Weiss and Ruby a call?" Blake suggested.

Although Yang had rather not involved any more people other than Blake and maybe the bastard himself, she couldn't disagree with that logic. After all that had happened, she prefered not to leave the confines of her room for now. "Could you maybe fail to mention my size, I don't really want them to know unless they must."

Blake looked calculating for a second and then smiled. "Of course Yang. Is it ok if I put you on my lap while I make the call?"

She didn't even have to think about that, trusting her girlfriend wholeheartedly. "Sure!"

Her stomach made a small turn as Blake lowered her. Yang was actually too small to sit on Blake's lap as she would slide in between her legs, so she sat on one leg, safely above Blake's knee. She sat herself down and admired her partner's strong thighs. While Blake grabbed her scroll and looked through her contacts, Yang's gaze moved upwards. She marveled at the sight of her girlfriend's upper body towering over her like a skyscraper. Although her own breasts were bigger than Blake's, she found them the most beautiful pair she had ever let sight on. Dust, was there any part of her that wasn't perfect?

"Hey Weiss, it's Blake." Her girlfriend's voice shook her out of her shameless admiration.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss had been walking towards the cantina to look for their missing teammates when the heiress' scroll suddenly rang. She answered it and heard Blake's voice from the other side. "Hey Blake. Where are you? You completely vanished after the match. Are you with Yang?"

"Yeah, we're at the dorm. Listen, Yang has a little… situation and we need your help?"

Weiss became concerned, she had suspected something was wrong as soon as she had seen that Dust crystal back in the arena. "How is she? Is she hurt?"

"She's not really hurt, it's… Yang reacted somewhat strangely to that Dust Silber threw at her. Can you find him and ask him what it is?" Blake's voice grew lower. "Some violence is allowed should he refuse to talk."

"Blake, did that crystal have the effect I think it has?"

"Look, Yang needs our help. The sooner we find a way to revert the effect, the better."

Weiss' concerns were confirmed with Blake obviously avoiding her question. She sighed deeply. "Dust Blake, what are we going to do with her. All right, we'll find him. You make sure Yang keeps from getting harmed, okay?"

"Will do. Thank you, Weiss."

With that her teammate hung up. It took Weiss a while before she was able to put down her scroll. She understood that Yang was in danger, and that in a way that none of them could have suspected. She just hoped she was safe in Blake's hands, even if it was her girlfriend.

Ruby looked at her confused. "What was that all about? Is there something wrong with Yang? Weiss?"

An ire was growing inside her and that she'd only felt once or twice before. Somebody put her teammate in danger and she was not going to let that slide easily. "Ruby?"

"Yes Weiss?"

"We're going to the armory, cause we've got a meeting with a very nice gentleman from Atlas."

"What do we need our weapons for?"

A sharp glare from the heiress instantly shut Ruby up.

* * *

Yang stared incredulously at her partner. "Did you just make a pun?"

Blake raised her brow in confusion for a second before exclaiming: "Confound it, Yang!"

Yang couldn't hold back her laugh at the giantess' irritation.

"Very funny, Yang." Blake said sarcastically. "Have you noticed, I didn't mention your condition. Although I'm pretty sure Weiss figured something out."

Yang sighed. They could have expected that, after all Weiss was an expert on everything Dust-related.

"Hey don't worry, they're our teammates. Even if they do figure it out, they'll be smart enough to keep it a secret. Besides, it's not like I can hide you from them for very long."

Blake offered her hand, which Yang took. Her girlfriend nuzzled her entire form affectionately against her cheeks.

She relished in the feeling of hugging soft skin. But that didn't last long, the movement suddenly stopped and Blake began to eye her closely.

"You're still messy from earlier, I'll grab a towel from your cabinet."

Yang was gently put down onto to bed and her friend made her way towards the large cabinet next to their shared bunk bed. Drawer after drawer was opened as Blake rummaged through her stuff to find something suitable for the little girl. Most of the towels she found were simply too thick or too big. Yang didn't care that her girlfriend was looking through her things, she had nothing to hide from her. Unless … What if Blake found her secret stash of- Oh no!

As Blake opened the final drawer her face colored beet red, she hadn't expected to see Yang's underwear neatly stacked up. Before she could make a comment on it however, a strange smell intruded her nose.

"Yang, do you smell that too?"

A million ideas to get Blake away from her drawer clouded Yang's mind, each one even more farfetched than the other. She decided to play the ignorance card. "Smell what, Blake? I don't smell anything peculiar. Are you sure you aren't imagining things?"

"No I'm certain, it's real. It smells… amazing, actually."

Before she could say anything to stop the giantess, Blake was intrigued and carefully put the undergarments aside till she got to the bottom of the drawer and pulled out a bag.

"What's this?"

"Blake wai-"

It was too late, Blake had already opened the bag and taken a big sniff of its contents.

Oh why did Yang's prankster nature have to secretly store catnip in her drawer? She had planned to use the herb as a last resort if she ever wanted to give the Faunus girl some sweet payback. Perhaps the underwear drawer wasn't the best place to put it after all …

She could only stare in awe as Blake's massive golden pools dilated slowly and she crouched down on her hands and feet, an impressive cat ready to pounce on her prey.

The cat's eyes scanned the entire dorm before they rested on her. A shiver went down her spine as Blake began to growl lowly. Fear crept through her body as she realized Blake wasn't completely herself and that her tiny figure could easily be mixed up with a small animal's.

In a flash the catlike giantess charged forward towards the bed. Yang instinctively jumped off and landed on the ground in a messy roll. Just in time it seemed as the massive form of her girlfriend crashed into the mattress where she had just stood.

With Blake still recovering from her failed attack, Yang ran under the bed and hid behind one of the legs closest to the wall. Hoping against all odds that the giantess hadn't seen her hide, she held her breath. Her heart was beating in her throat. This was a fine mess she had gotten herself into. Again! The only thing in the room capable of protecting her was now mindlessly hunting her. She was trapped in a twisted version of cat and mouse. And it was very clear which she was. She would have laughed at her own joke if it wasn't for a massive body colliding with the floor.

She heard Blake move around the room, growling. If luck was by her side Yang would be able to wait until the effect wore off. Then she realised her luck had been garbage all day long. As if on cue the sounds of her girlfriend crawling around grew closer and Yang could hear Blake sniffing, as if she had found a trail. Could she smell her? She didn't reek that bad did she?

The adventure in Blake's shoe… It had been so hot and humid in there, of course the odor of sweat was still clinging to her body! She was no match for Blake with her heightened sense of smell.

Just as she was about to leg it and sprint away as fast as she could, a massive hand closed around her body and pulled her from under the bed. Yang could feel the grip tighten and the air was squeezed out of her lungs. Blake under influence of catnip wasn't nearly as gentle as Blake not under influence of catnip.

Yang was dropped on the floor in front of the giantess. When she tried to get up and bolt a pair of hands shot out to hold her arms in place. Yang looked horrified as Blake's maw opened and approached her slowly. Were those fangs?

Welp, this was it. She was about to be eaten by her girlfriend because she wanted to prank her. She'd always imagined her dying heroically while saving the world. Or of old age with Blake at her side. Maybe this was a fitting end for Yang Xiao Long after all.

She closed her eyes and waited for her inevitable demise.

Nothing happened. She didn't feel the warm but deadly embrace of Blake's mouth envelop her.

Yang tried to open her eyes to see what was happening, only to have her view immediately obstructed. A massive tongue licked her from head to toe.

She began sputtering: "Yuck! Blake! Stop it!"

The tongue withdrew and she could hear her girlfriend laugh.

She looked up at the golden orbs and was relieved that they were no longer dilated.

"Dust Blake, you almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were going to devour me!"

Blake smirked. "That's what you get for trying to prank me and make fun of my heritage. To be fair, if I hadn't regained my senses as fast as I did, you would have been my next meal."

Yang let herself be plonked back onto the ground, she was utterly exhausted.

"I'm sorry Blakey, I'll throw the bag out once we've found some kind of antidote. Promise!"

"I must say, even without the catnip, you do taste quite delicious." Blake said with a wink.

Yang felt her cheeks glow. Dust, that woman would once be the death for her, she was sure of it.

The giantess rose from the ground. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up. After that we can get some well-deserved rest."

* * *

"Weiss, wait up! Where are you going?" Ruby asked her partner in naught.

She was utterly confused. The heiress had ordered her to grab her weapon, but she had no idea for what purpose. It felt like they had been walking for hours. They only stopped when they had run into Velvet and Weiss asked her if she had seen that Silber guy. Ruby had no clue what Weiss wanted with the Atlesian transfer student or what they needed their weapons for. Had it something to do with that phone call from Blake? Was she in trouble?

"Weiss!" She called again, but the girl stubbornly kept walking.

Ruby wouldn't have it, she grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around.

"What?" Weiss asked heated, ice blue eyes burning with anger.

"What's going on?" Ruby pleaded.

"I'll tell you once we find Silber, if we don't hurry we might miss him. Velvet said she has seen him reading in the library not too long ago."

With that, Weiss brusquely continued her way down the corridor, with Ruby in her wake.

When they arrived in the library, they could easily distinguish the silver hair from the rest of the students. He was relaxing on one of the comfy chairs secluded from the rest. They caught his attention as soon as they approached.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting two beautiful ladies?" He spoke, suavely.

Ruby felt a shiver going down her spine, what an ass-kisser.

Weiss surprised both of them when she ripped the book out of his hands and threw it to the side.

"Hey! What gives?!" Silber shouted, but he was quickly silenced by Myrtenaster's blade aimed at him.

Weiss was seething with anger. "What did you do to Yang?"

The moment Ruby heard her sister's name her silver eyes hardened. If this guy had done anything to hurt her sister, she would make sure to mess up his day.

"Yang? You mean that dumb blonde I fought at the arena? Are you that bimbo's teammates or what?"

The sound of Crescent Rose unfolding slit through the silence of the library. "What did you just call my sis?" Ruby raised her weapon.

"Easy, Ruby. We still need him. What was the Dust crystal you threw at her?"

"Oh that," Silber chuckled. "Just a little crystal that can have some nasty side effects. Not that you two would know any of that."

"Where did you get it?" Weiss pointed the tip of her rapier towards his throat.

"Like I would ever tell you. If you think you can threaten me with weapons, then you're wrong. I'm the heir of Silber Industries, I have more influence than you could imagine. We have close ties to the Schnee Dust Company, so if you even dare to touch a hair on my head, hell will be at your doorstep."

Weiss failed to hold in a laugh. "You truly are an idiot, aren't you? Do you have any idea who I am?" A pair of glyphs appeared underneath the boy's feet and ice began to creep up his legs.

The heiress enjoyed his change of expression as he realized who she was fully. Ruby noticed that he began to shake, but she wasn't sure if it was from fear or cold.

"Now that I have your attention, I'm going to ask you one more time, where did you get that crystal? Last I heard they were kept under high security after their effects were discovered."

"M-my father gave them to me, asked me if I could experiment with them."

"Them? As in more than one? I'm afraid I'll have to confiscate them later. As for your father, he and I are going to have a little chat. Am I clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

Weiss turned towards her partner. "What a coward. He would probably lick my boots if I asked him to. Come on, Ruby. It's time we check up on Yang."

"Are we just going to leave him here?"

"He'll get his punishment sooner or later, the laws against the usage of illegal Dust are extremely severe."

The duo began to walk away but stopped dead in their tracks as the boy began taunting them. "I knew your threats were empty Schnee!" He sneered. "You're almost as weak as that teammate of yours. I hope her body has been crushed like the worthless bug she i-"

A flurry of roses silenced him and Silber's screams could be heard throughout the whole school for hours to come.

* * *

When Yang had refreshed herself, not without the help of her giant girlfriend of course, the both of them went straight to bed. Blake decided that it would be safest for Yang to sleep with her, so she put her down carefully just above her breasts. Yang felt all warm inside from all the pampering Blake was giving her.

Blake's scroll beeped and the girl grabbed it from her bedside table.

"The girls have taken care of the culprit. Apparently he has no idea what the effects were. He does have stock of those Dust crystals which Weiss is going to confiscate. She can probably figure out a way to reverse their effect."

Yang smiled at the thought. "I kind of wished I had been there to see, although I have had my fair share of kicking his ass already."

"Are you going to be okay, Yang?" She could hear a tint of concern in her voice.

"I think I'm going to be just fine Blakey, thanks to you and the others." Yang grinned sleepy as she stretched to make herself comfortable on her girlfriend's stomach. "I do hope Ruby will get used to playing the bigger sister for a while."

* * *

 **A/N:**

First of all, I would like to wish my editor **Duranda1** a happy birthday!

Hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm not 100% satisfied, with how it turned out, mostly because of my off and on writing. I'm starting university next month, so I will have to see how much time I find for writing.

Onto reviews:

To SilverCivic **:**

Thanks for sticking with me as long as you have! Of course MCSE will be updated, I just hope it will be soon enough!

To Jay aka Jordan:

Glad you love it!

To Daggershard:

I'm sorry you had to look forward to it for so long. I hope you like this one as well!

To Guest:

Lil Yang is cutest Yang!

To Guest:

Blake's boot? Sure you do **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)** Thanks man!

To LordNodrogLock648:

Thank you so much! I'm glad you found out about my fics and enjoy them! To be honest, I just started writing something at random, but I'm so honored to get all the support that you are all sending my way. As long as the readers enjoy the fics, I'll keep writing.

To Iron-ninja:

This story is just a two shot, after this I'm returning to MCSE.

To TheItchyCocoon:

Welp, here it is! Maybe a little on the late side...

To drakonpie250:

Not much I can answer to that now, but your eagerness for another chapter is certainly appreciated.

To grither55:

Thanks! I hope you like MCSE as well, it's in the same genre and longer than this one.

That's all for tonight!

Please review, follow and favorite and maybe giant Blake will take care of you too...

DragonSlayer out!


End file.
